Giants end
by HoO3399
Summary: The 2nd giant war is coming to and end. Gaia is winning. the seven are all dead. My thought on the last book of the Heroes Of Olympus series, Percy Jackson
1. Jason

**Giants end**

**pls.**** review**

* * *

**Annabeth**

Elysium.

why did we do it, now I feel it was a bad idea. Why! it was my idea, why did i tell them. I remembered a line of the prophecy:_to storm or fire the world shall fall._ I had made Leo Kill all of us intentionally, I told him to use fire against ourselves. It had killed us. Nico, Hazel, Frank,Percy,Jason,Piper,Leo,myself and Thalia. We left camp half blood for Chiron to defend it. We united the romans, we made them stay at camp half-blood. We then went on a quest, that killed all of us.

'Annabeth, so do we stick to the plan?' Jason asked. He was also having his doubts.

'Its ok, it was the only good plan we had, kill ourselves intentionally so gaia thought of us dead' Piper said

'But WE ARE DEAD, THIS IS MY FAULT' I replied.

'NO, I still believe this plan will work.' Nico said

'How?' i asked

'Gaia is still holding open the doors of death, we can still make it out.' Nico

'That is a plan, we came here so we can bring out more demigods, if we can't bring anymore, we were all dead anyway' Frank added

Yes, Frank and Nico are right' Hazel said

'I also agree.'

'We can all part ways to find more great demigods, we then can come back to this spot tomorrow night at the latest.' Percy said

'lets go now, we will need a lot of time...and don't get too much, a big group is too hard to keep order.' Jason added

they were now all staring at me, I then nodded. We all split up looking for any great demigods we could find.

* * *

**Jason POV**

****This plan will work, i tell myself. We will search for the greatest demigods of all time and unite them.

I ran passed a lot of people. Elysium was huge, it would be hard.

I started walking, I could sense joy all around. Now i wasn't sure if any of them would follow me.

I began communicating with them. There were no one from any legends I could remember. I walked for a long time, I then saw a demigod, he had the same eyes as Percy. I asked him.

'Hello, umm...may I ask, what is your name.'

surprisingly, he laughed and then said.

'I am, Orion, Son of Poseidon.'

'You mean, Orion the hunter?'

'Yes I am.'

I was surprised. Orion was no little figure, he was almost legendary.

'Orion, I have something to ask you'

'wait, first let me ask of your name'

'I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter'

'I roman demigod, say, what is your question'

'I have come to elysium for a quest, the second giant war has started, the gods are losing. Gaia and her giants are almost unstoppable. There are nine of us that came to elysium to seek help, bring back old heroes, we will first need to fight our way out the doors of death, which gaia is controlling and then help the gods defeat gaia and her giants.'

'Do we get anything in return?'

'If you help us win the war, the gods will will no doubt grant life again.' He didn't actually know if his words were true, the nine of them had not discussed this plan with anyone apart from ourselves.

'Then, I, Orion will follow you people in the quest to defeat gaia.'

'Thank you, now I need to find more heroes, will you come will me?'

'Of course'

I was nervous, I had got Orion for this mission, it was a great accomplishment.


	2. Percy

**Like the story? review.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

****It was going great. I had found two of my old friends, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Bearuguard. They were so excited to come. They wanted to go to camp again.

Now I had a plan, I had told beckendorf and silena. It is bold but dangerous. I had to go out and past elysium. To the river Styx where I wish to find Achilles.

'Percy, are you sure its a good idea?' asked silena

'I like the sound of bringing Achilles back.' Beckendorf added

'Well, hopefully it will work.'

Beckendorf had builded us a transportation device. We used it to get to the end of elysium. I saw the river styx, It was soo close. I was getting excited about the plan until Hades guard dag Cerberus appeared with a bunch of nasty looking hellhounds. It barked at us, I think it was trying to tell us to go back.

'Me and Charles will take the dogs, silena, you go and see you can find achilles to aid us' i said

They nodded.

'You're not rusty are you?' I asked with a grin on my face

'Nothing could get me rusty, not even death' Beckendorf replied. We both laughed at that. Then we charged the dogs.

The hellhounds came first. I went to left and Beckendorf to the right. I almost forgot how good Beckendorf was. There we a dozen hellhounds, They turned to dust rather quickly. We were on a roll, preparing to charge cerberus until hades appeared.

'Perseus Jackson what are you doing dead, what was your plan about!' he roared.

'Lord Hades, I am sorry for attacking, but I have to get to Achilles' I said

Hades looked at me, I felt his presence in my mind, He was reading my mind, i thought.

'Jackson, this is a dangerous plan, it may not be possible. Very well I will aid you in every way I can' He said, as he dissapeared. I was dazed, then charles said

'Come on Perce, Lets go!'

'Right sorry' I said as we ran up to silena.

She was talking to a soldier, the soldier recognized me. It was Achilles.

You, demigod, I remembered your last visit.'

'yes Achilles'

'You have survived your challenge,and now a greater one awaits you.'

'Yes'

' I will come on your quest, I wish to see Chiron again'

I remembered Chiron was Achilles teacher.

'thank you, now if you will, follow us to continue the search.',

Achilles grinned 'what are we waiting for then, lets go.'

* * *

**Story good or bad? should i continue?what heroes do you wish to see?**

**If you like this please review and also check out my other story of Mark of athena.**

**:)**


	3. Leo

**Like the story?**

**Hopefully you do. :)**

* * *

**Leo**

I was tired, I hadn't found anyone yet. I had been searching for...I don't know, I did't keep track of time. I had talked to a lot of demigods, I recognized none. It might have been because I wasn't looking well, or it was because I sucked with names. I didn't know which are the heroes, I was useless...I stopped.

In front of me stood a figure, he had an aura of power. My mind was buzzing, I felt he was...important! I walked up and asked.

'Um...Hi, may I ask your name?'

'Hello, you may have heard of me, My name is Herakles.'

_Herakles, OMG, Hes legend, I can't believe hes right here! They even made a playstation game on you._ I thought

'I am honored..um to meet you' I said

'May I ask for your name?'

'My names Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus'

At that moment, two figures appeared. I felt dread, I absolutely hated seeing them.

'Khione' I whispered then I turned to the other figure

'Lit...'

'My,my, Leo Valdez, we meet again.' Khione said

'I shall get revenge' Lit said as flexed his biceps.

'Who are you?' Herakles asked

Khione turned to Herakles, suddenly afraid, he recognized the great warrior

'I am Khione, Goddess of snow.'

'I goddess, Why have you come?' Herakles asked.

'I have come to send this one and his friends, to ' she pointed at Leo. 'My patron has wished me to, so please stand aside hero.' he said to Herakles

Herakles laughed... I saw Khione uneasy

'Lit, I shall summon some hyperboreans to aid you, I shall find his friends.' Khione said while a dozen Hyperborean giants rose from the ground. After that she disappeared.

'If you attack Leo Valdez, you will find yourself in knots!' Herakles roared.

'hmmm, you' Pointing at Herakles 'Do not know who I am...no matter, you have dishonored me, you shall also be bought to the mistress'

Herakles, can you take Lit? I will take the giants.' I asked

'Yes, be careful' Herakles said

We charged, Soon enough I was completely surrounded by Hyperborean giants. When I died, my tool belt stayed on my body, I could not have weapons in elysium.

As the giants charged me, I threw fire at the first three giants, they disintegrated. Another one charged, he uselessly tried to run through my flames, but his plan failed. He also turned to dust. The giants all saw what happened, they were now looking uneasy. I few charged, they were using wise strategies, they were studying the flames on my hand. One giant grumbled, and all the giants charged at the same time. I had no idea this would happen, I reacted too slow, the first giant had distinguished my flames with a blast of water. He would have gotten me if Lit hadn't yelled.

'Stop, Giants' Lit begged

The giants looked at him puzzled. I turned around to see Herakles holding Lit as if he was a rag doll. I knew Lit was powerful, but Herakles, defeated him so easily it made me feel bad for Lit.

The Hyperboreans all backed off, Herakles released Lit. Lit was smart enough to start retreating with the hyperboreans. He was about to disappear when he suddenly asked

'Who are you' Lit asked

'I am Herakles'

'No wonder, I should have known'

with that Lit and his hyperboreans disappeared.

Herakles turned to me and said:

'I fire user?'

'Yeah'

'you are a very powerful demigod'

'Thank you, Herakles. thanks for saving me. I actually have a favor to ask you. Something bad is happening, The second giant war has started, The gods are losing very badly. I am part of the nine demigods to come to elysium in a quest to search for the greatest heroes of all age. I would like you to come with us.'

Herakles considered.

'as I said you are a powerful demigod, I wouldn't want to see Olympus crumble to defeat. I shall come with you.

I suddenly lost the thought, I forgot I was talking to a legendary figure.

Boo-Yah! I'm so pro, got Herakles!' I yelled with excitement

Herakles laughed, he said:

'You also have a good sense of humour' Herakles said as he laughed again.

'well, its a great accomplishment, anyways we better get going.

'you are right, lets go' said Herakles

We then set of.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Again I say please review!**


	4. Hazel

**Chapter 4 of Giants End.**

* * *

**Hazel**

****I had found Theseus. Theseus son of Poseidon. I remember him, he is a legendary figure.

'So the gods need our help?' Theseus Asked

'Yes, but we have not discussed this matter with the gods, so they have not said anything, but its is pretty obvious that they do need our help.'

'I will come along with you' Theseus said

'Thank you Theseus' I replied.

Me and him continued walking, until we saw Frank

'Frank!' I yelled

He saw me. there was also someone behind him. He introduced himself as Perseus.

_Perseus_ I thought, the first hero to defeat medusa, and then Percy Jackson came along and defeated her again.

We all introduced ourselves. After we went together to the part of elysium we would meet.

Everyone slowing all came. They all had heroes with them.

Jason had found Orion, Percy had found Achilles (wow) and some of his old friends that introduced themselves as Charles Beckendorf and Silena Bearuguard. Leo had Hercules, or in greek, Herakles.

Nico came. He had bought 50 warriors. He was smiling really hard when he saw us. His warriors were all skeletons.

Piper had come with Odysseus

Thalia and Annabeth came together they had bought some friends. Michael Yew, a hunter named Zoe Nightshade, Lee Fletcher, Ethan Nakamura, and a blond person with a scar on his face

Percy gasped when he saw the blond boy.

'Luke' Percy exclaimed

* * *

**A bit quick, I know but I have a lot coming up for you guys. So don't worry.**

**What should happen to luke? should he be welcomed or not? **

**Reviews pls :) **

**and guys, if you like this please tell other people about it. spread the word**


	5. Piper

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Piper**

****The blond boy looked up at Percy, It wasn't the first time I had seen him, I had also seen him in a photo back at Camp Half-Blood.

'hey Percy' Luke said in a hushed whisper.

I saw that Luke was very sad, as if meeting his old friends wasn't anything good.

I saw Beckendorf, Silena and some old campers from camp half-blood all stare at Luke, very closely as if things were bothering them.

'Whats the matter Luke?' Said Percy. You could tell Percy had a clue of why Luke was troubled.

'Percy' Annabeth cut in. 'He feels bad for what he did, don't make it any harder for him.'

Percy nodded, He grinned at Luke as if he was saying It doesn't matter.

I do not know what this boy named Luke had done, but he seemed ok even if he was silent. I saw Thalia staring at Luke, se cared for him and so does Annabeth.I walked up to Thalia and asked her very quietly so no one overheard:

'What happened to Luke?'

'Doesn't matter, you will understand in time' Thalia replied.

There was silence for a very long time, until Jason said:

'We should get going, so many heroes have been gathered...'

'I am no hero' Luke interrupted

That got him a lot of attention, Achilles said:

'I remember you young one, you were one that bathed in the river styx, i tried to warn you, turns out I was right.'

Luke nodded

'so...its a great accomplishment, I think we should head on to the doors of death right now' Jason carried on

'Jason is right, we should go now' Theseus spoke up.

'Just wait a moment, do any of us know where the doors of death are?' Perseus **(a/n from now the older Perseus will be called Perseus and Percy Jackson as Percy)**

****'I do..I am son of hades, and I have ventured to the doors of death many times.'

As of that, we left towards the doors.

When we got there, I saw Gaia had somethings planned.


	6. Thalia

**Thanks for advice nino21**

**I will try to make my Chapters longer and more in depth**

**:) Chapter 6**

* * *

**Thalia**

What I saw in front of me gave me creeps, I saw a army, it was at least 2 times as big as the titans one. Leading it was Khione and Lycaon. I saw a bunch of Lycaons wolves. We had a problem, no one had any silver. None of us had weapons except Nico's group of skeleton warriors, Spartus they were looking at the army , I wanted to run away and hide. I looked at Percy, he also looked uneasy. I turned to some old heroes. Achilles was grinning, as if he looked forward to the battle.

'We've been waiting for you guys' Khione said.

The enemy army all roared in agreement. Lycaon himself smiled.

'Attack?' Percy asked

'What strategy?' Theseus asked

'What strategy would be helpful? I say we just charge.' Achilles said.

'No, we cannot...' Annabeth started saying but Achilles charged them. We stared in awe, the enemy was laughing they obviously didn't know who was charging them.

'I am Achilles, I will not be laughed at!' Achilles roared.

Too late awareness dawned on the monsters face. They realized it was Achilles.

We also charged. We were going as fast as we could. Achilles was already on them. Then we met, the battle was mayhem. I had picked up a sword from a fallen Empousai, We were ridiculously trying to break past there front lines. It was impossible. There were too many.

I saw Achilles tiring, I was too. My strikes were getting slower, We couldn't keep this up.

Leo was trying to burn the wolves. They were effective but it would just injure them not kill. Khione was laughing with triumph

'They must be captured!.' Khione roared.

We were already dead so we couldn't be killed again, but we could captured.

'Fall Back!' Theseus yelled.

We all tried to retreat back, but we were surrounded.

'There is no escape!' Lycaon roared above the noise.

I saw Nico fighting hopelessly against some cyclops. Nico knew he was defeated. He made a final gesture of spreading his arms and yelled_  
_

'FOR HADES!'

The ground cracked, I saw at least 40 armored Spartus rising from the ground. I saw that Nico fainted, that had drained too much of his power, one spartus grabbed him and tried to escape. He nearly made it until a pack of the wolves reached him, the spartus turned around to see wolves leaping at him. The spartus disintegrated and the wolf dragged Nico to there masters.

I also made a final stand at throwing my hopelessly dented sword at Khione. She was suprised at this sudden attack. The sword just scraped her arm, she cursed. I was tired, I fainted on the spot.

When I woke up, we were all being dragged towards Khione and Lycaon. None of us had made it out. I saw as the army of monsters mostly disappear. There were about one-hundred monsters left, they were watching with anticipation.

'Well, well not so heroic.' Khione said

'We will bring you to Pophyrion, where he will reward us greatly.' said Lycoan.

'and don't get too happy, you will not be taken out of the underworld.' Khione said

I saw a sudden movement from Leo, white hot flames burst out of his hands. Khione fell, she was badly injured.

'Fool, we shall have none of that' Lycaon roared. He yelled

'Midas!' Suddenly king midas appeared out of the darkness. He was heading toward Leo until A black Figure the size of a SUV jumped on him, Midas tried flee helplessly, no use, Midas disappeared.

'Mrs O'leary Get out of here' Percy yelled.

Then I heard a yell, I couldn't block out the sound, it was soo powerful the nearest monsters disintegrated. I recognized it. It was Grover, the sound died down as I saw an army charge in the doors of death, leading them was Chiron.

'Attack!' Chiron Yelled. I saw Demigods and Hunters charge.

We had overrun the monsters in a few minutes, Chiron came up to us and cut us free. He grinned hugely at Achilles, Achilles returned the grin

We thought we had won, a few campers were yelling out with triumph, we were heading back through the doors. Until the grounds cracked.

Another army of monsters burst out. Leading them was a man that looked much like Hades. He was dressed in a very dark suit, just looking at him made me scared. He had jet black hair, his form was flickering, it was turning into all different kinds of monsters.

He looked at us with disgust, he came too late, we were already at the doors.

'I have come too late, but I promise you next time you won't be so lucky.' He was grinning like this was part of his plan.

'Who are you.' Chiron asked.

'I am Tartarus, spirit of the abyss.' with that he and his army disappeared.

* * *

**Good or bad? not too in depth**

**I have a lot more to go.**

**This bit I think is a bit faced paced.**

**please review~**

**:)**


	7. Nico

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Nico**

****This is bad. Tartarus himself had risen, and soon Gaia would too. This battle was impossible. The gods have started to fight. It isn't enough. We needed more. When I got to camp I saw Hades himself guarding it, there were sentries of Skeletal warriors. The were guarding the perimeter. I see Hades also bringing heroes back from the dead. He wouldn't do that if the situation wasn't urgent.

'I see you have bought them Chiron.' Hades said

'Yes, thanks to you my lord.'

Chiron turned around to the campers

'They may attack in any moment, I will see the group that has been bought back. Rest of you, heap back to your cabins but stand ready to fight.

The campers dispersed, leaving only the demigods that got brought back from the underworld. Chiron scanned the crowd, he put on a grin.

'Welcome back, I have missed you all.'

He kept looking at us, then he recognized Luke. Luke was aware, he looked down.

'Luke...' Chiron said

'Yes Chiron' Luke said in a hushed whisper.

'Have you thought about your actions?'

'Yes Chiron, I did not make the right choice, I let Kronos use my anger to manipulate me.

Chiron nodded.

'He fought with us Chiron, he fought bravely' Thalia said.

'You were a hero in the end, you deserve another chance.' Chiron

Luke nodded, he looked happier, but there was still sadness in his emotions.

'Very well heroes, we shall discuss a plan, we need all the help we can get, lord Hades what is the plan.'

'We need to search for all the...no, we need to search for anyone that can help us, the Gods do not care who or what. The Giants have a huge army, what you saw was only a little bit of it and now Tartarus has risen, I shall summon I very large amount of spirits and skeletal warriors to aid you.'

'um, lord Hades, I know one God that can help us greatly, but you are the only one that can bring him back.' Percy said

'Which God is it?' Hades asked

'Lord Pan, with his help we can gather all the woodland creatures, there is a large number of woodland creatures in the wild, only Pan could gather them.'

'Very well, I shall see what I can do, but demigods, fight bravely for this is one of the most threatening war we have ever faced, do not fail me.'

Hades grinned at Me and Hazel, then vanished.

'Very well, Grover you shall seek of all the satyrs you know of, and get them to help us.' Chiron said

'Yes Chiron' Grover called, then he ran off

'We have the some of the greatest demig...' Chiron started saying but was cut of by I huge rumbling noise.

Clarisse came forward to us, she said:

'An army of monsters are heading this way, led by the Giant Peleros, bane of my father.'

By that time we could see the head of the giant looming over us. The campers all had ran to us. and so had the skeletal warriors. They were waiting for orders.

'Percy and the seven are in charge, listen to them now, I shall head off to gather party ponies in aid of us.' Chiron said as he headed off.

'Percy Jackson and the rest of the seven, what are your orders' Reyna asked.

I studied us carefully.

We had about, 300 campers, 100 skeletal warriors, Tyson, Mrs o'leary, 30 satyrs, ella and 50 hunters of Artemis.

'Achilles and Perseus, you shall lead the Ares cabin and the Apollo cabin. You shall lead us into battle, and you shall also be our first line of defence.' Percy said

Achilles and Perseus nodded.

'Odysseus and Theseus you shall lead the Hephaestus cabin and the Aphrodite cabin along with 10 skeletal warriors into battle, you will be our second line of defence, Beckendorf and silena you two go with them.'

The whole Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabin grinned as there two old senior counsellors joined them

'Herakles, you shall the 4Th. and 5Th. cohort along with 10 satyrs, you shall defend The left of Camp Half-Blood.'

'Orion, Thalia and Zoe you guys shall lead the hunters as well as the rest of the satyrs shall stay at camp doing longer range attacks.'

'Reyna, you shall lead the 1st and 2nd cohort in defence of camp half-bloods right side.'

'Nico and Luke, you guys shall take the rest of the skeletal warriors but also the hermes cabin to be our first line of defense at the back of Camp.'

'The seven shall help where needed but also take on the giant. The rest of the cabins shall plant traps, and the 3rd cohort shall help wherever help is needed most.'


	8. battle

**Heres chapter 8**

* * *

**Percy**

me and the rest of the seven were standing in the front line. I watched as the giant Pelorus readied his army to attack. Like I thought, he had surrounded the entire camp.

'Charge!' The Giant roared.

'Go.' Achilles shouted as we charged the monsters. I ran slowly, the front line all did. Preserving energy for the battle. I felt the monsters sword clang with riptide, it was a telkhine, I easily deflected his strike. He swung again, this time I rolled under its blade and stabbed him with riptide, He turned to dust. The battle was going well, we were destroying the monsters quick enough, but they just kept coming. I saw Achilles as a killing machine, destroying every monster that opposed him, I saw Perseus he was fighting well. Frank had changed to a Python, randomly attacking monsters. Hazel was using her powers to summon up a pile of gold that would craft itself point sharper, then it flung at the monsters, disintegrating them. Leo was making columns of fire daring the monsters to come, and with Pipers help, the monsters ran through the fire and turned to dust. Jason was hacking at monsters, I think Annabeth had put on her Yankees cap, I saw some monsters randomly disintegrating.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the third cohort run to the back of camp half blood. They were obviously having trouble. I ran back to Odysseus and and our second line of defense. I told Theseus to take half of his line of soldiers and they quickly ran to the back of the camp.

* * *

**Nico**

* * *

****What I saw shocked me, Luke was fighting like a demon. Even so, we were losing, badly. Our skeletal soldiers were strong, but our opposition was cyclops. Leading them was Ma Gasket. Luke had taken on five cyclops, all he had defeated. I had defeated two, while our warriors had killed a few.

'Theres too many' Travis Stoll said. I thought we were doomed, there were too many. until help arrived.

Then the third cohort came to help, what they saw shocked them as well. We had a lot of warriors but their were still not enough. Our skeletal warriors were doing well fending the Cyclopes off, but they will be soon be overrun. I saw Luke was surrounded.

'Go,go,go!' I heard a voice yell, I turned back to see, with relief, Theseus leading a group of demigods coming this way. Theseus leaped onto the nearest cyclopes, the cyclopes was dazed, Theseus cut him to bits. We fought with renewed energy, we were slowing pushing the enemy army back.

'Retreat!' Ma Gasket yelled.

the cyclopes ran away. Theseus told us to stay. We couldn't be too spread out.

* * *

**Thalia**

* * *

We were fighting a hord of centaurs. We were winning. The centaurs didn't stand a chance. There weren't good at all with swords, we drove them off quickly. Their commander was smart enough to retreat. The rest of the centaurs followed his lead.

* * *

**Porphyrion**

****_Foolish demigods, they do not know the power of the Giants. Gaia would quickly destroy the gods. They don't stand a choice. We have a lot more planned, tricks. _

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *laughing_

* * *

**REVIEW PLS...**


	9. AN

**I'm soooooooooooooo Sorry but I have decided not to continue this story...instead I am focusing on another story, which I think is better than this one...**

**Check it out, its called:**

**Loves betrayal**

**Again i am soo awlfully sorry.**

**Please forgive me, pretty please with a Percy on top.**


End file.
